Romanogers Week 2018
by Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: It's Romanogers week 2018! Day 1: Runaway with Me. Day 2: You Are the Only Thing I Think about at Night. Day 3: Wearing Your Clothes. Day 4: Take My Hand. Day 5: The World Moves on, but we're Forever.


**Runaway with Me**

He met her at a warehouse, which was clearly abandoned, in Romania. She was tired he could tell that much, maybe because she was on the run just like he was; like they all were. Bucky was in Wakanda getting treatment, Clint and Scott were under house arrest, Sam was hiding out with his family until Steve needed him again, and Vision and Wanda were somewhere in Iceland spending time together. It wasn't as though Steve was lonely, but in truth he missed Natasha in more ways than one.

"You look tired," he said as he reached for her to pull her into a hug. She smelled good, like always. It was always something about Natasha's smell of vanilla and strawberries that brought comfort to him.

"So do you," she said into his chest. Sometimes Steve forgot how small she was to him. Maybe because her confidence made up for her shortness. In other time though Steve loves the fact that he could place his chin on top of her head so that he can smell her strawberry shampoo.

"Any plans?"

"Not really,"

"Then runaway with me," Natasha pulled back with a small smile on her face and her green eyes shining. Man had he missed those eyes.

"I thought you were never ask,"

* * *

 **You are the Only Thing I Think About at Night**

Sleep was not coming to Steve easily at night anymore. After the whole Civil War, his and Tony's fight, leaving Bucky in Wakanda, and breaking the others out of the Raft was finally taking its toll on him; but nothing was more nerve wrecking then not knowing where Natasha was.

It was not an unknown fact that Steve liked Natasha and would do anything for her; hell Sam teases him about every chance he could get, but the unknown of where she was or if she was okay was dragging on him. Clint told him that Natasha would let him know if she was okay or not and that if she was in trouble she would let them know with little signs and notes.

"If anything she's watching us," Clint joked with him.

Steve sighed and rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He missed her eyes. They were so green it could put spring to shame. He missed the way she smirked when she was being a smart ass, or the way she blushed when he tells her that she looked beautiful that day (everyday really). He missed the way her red hair would shine in the sun and smelled like strawberries and he would never tell her that he loved her hair in its curly, natural state, then straight. He also would probably never tell her that he loves her, for the fear of rejection, and has always loved her since they took down S.H.I.E.L.D. together. He probably will never tell that even though she told him that she couldn't have children and her first marriage didn't go so well, that he has thought about them having a small wedding and adopting two children, if she wanted.

There's a lot of things that he probably would never get a chance to tell her, but he always had the thoughts of her at night.

* * *

 **Wearing Your Clothes**

"Why can I not find my Dodgers t-shirt?" Steve asked himself. The blonde has destroyed his closet and drawers looking for the shirt, the only reason why he needed it was because Sam was talking him to a Dodgers game in three hours.

"Hey solider, whatcha looking for?" A voice said from his bedroom door.

"My Dodgers shirt. I need it because Sam is taking me to the game in a few hours,"

"Oh this shirt," At that Steve turned his direction to the door to see Natasha, but Natasha was standing there in the very shirt he was tearing up his room looking for. She looked damn good in that orange t-shirt with all of her long, loving legs on display and her hair in its lovely, sexy curls.

"Oh," Steve said as he stood up from the ground and walked over to the red head, who happily threw her arms around the handsome blonde's neck while his hands went to her waist.

"I need this shirt ma'am,"

"Well you might have to take it off me Captain,"

"Don't mind if I do," he said before leaning down to kiss her.

A Few Hours Later:

"Steve!" Sam said as he pounded on the door. A few minutes the blonde opened the door with his t-shirt on, blue jeans, and a hickey on his neck.

"Bye Nat! I love you!"

"I love you too! Hi Sam!"

"Hi Natasha,"

"Ready?" Steve asked after he made sure he had everything. Sam smirked when he saw the bright, purple hickey that was supporting his friend's neck.

"I don't wanna know what you had to go through to get your shirt,"

* * *

 **Take My Hand**

Natasha never really had friends outside of Clint and Phil. When Steve came into her life, the red head never thought that he would want to be her friend. After all she only told him bits and pieces of her life and the fact that most times Fury would give them separate missions because "she was comfortable with everything."

Over the course of two days Natasha learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. was actually Hydra, Fury faked his death and basically left everyone to fight for themselves, and that Fury never trusted anyone that wasn't in his circle.

"' _sides I didn't know who to trust."_

Those words echoed in her head as she laid down on the cot that was given to her in the secret hideout. Her shoulder was bandage up and the pain pills that she was given was kicking in slowly. Oh how she wished they would hurry up and put her to sleep. Natasha knew that Fury didn't trust a lot of people after the last person that he trusted took his eye, but did that mean that she and Clint were nothing to him? The words hurt a lot more than what she thought they would. Suddenly a knock at the door stopped her thoughts in their tracks.

"Come in," she said, trying to make her voice seem like she was not about to start crying. When the door opened Steve was there with a small smile on his face. He walked in and brought the chair that he was carrying with him, closed the door, and placed the chair next to her bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like shit,"

"Are the pain pills working? If not I can always-"

"No Steve they're working, I'm just tired,"

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked. Steve knew that Fury's words and actions had an impact on the Russian. Natasha once told him that Fury's approval meant a lot to her because she needed his trust.

" _If the boss trusts you, then everyone trusts you."_

"No don't leave," she said quietly. The pills were starting to make her eyes heavy and her breathing was slowing down.

"Natasha, take my hand," the blonde said quietly. The red head, although tired, reached over and enlaced her fingers with the soldier's.

"Although you're falling asleep on me, I want you to know that you are an amazing person and that if no one else trusts you, then I trust you; with my life."

Natasha smiled a little at his statement before squeezing his hand and finally falling asleep. The blonde smiled at her before getting as comfortable as the chair would allow him and fell asleep with their hands still together.

* * *

 **The World Moves on, but we're Forever**

Sam. Bucky. Vision. T'Challa. Wanda. Groot. Were gone.

In a snap, they were turned into ashes in front of his eyes; in all of his years he had never seen anything like that before. His fear worried for a moment when he looked around and didn't see Natasha.

She didn't. She couldn't. Before he could call out her name, she appeared right behind him looking shocked as the rest of them over Vision's lifeless body.

That was hours ago and now she laid next to him, naked and asleep, while he was staring at the ceiling.

"Steve, please try to sleep for me," she said into his chest.

"Am I thinking to loud for you?" asked Steve.

"A little," she said with a little laugh.

"Everytime I close my eyes I see everyone disappearing, and I'm sacred that if I close my eyes then you're gonna be gone too," he said sadly. Natasha sighed and lifted her head to look into his eyes. They weren't the bright blue that she was used to seeing; they were dull and lifeless.

"The world moves on, but we're forever," she said with a small smile, which in turn caused Steve to smile.

"I said that to you the day we got married,"

"I know. Steve even though everyone we care about is gone, we still have each other and I know that we're going to find a way to get everyone back, okay?"

"Okay," he said before leaning up to kiss her.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"


End file.
